Green Pikmin (acid immune)
Most Green Pikmin are immune to dissolving in acid. Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator |image=Green_Pikmin_(Acid)-Final.png |size=75px |resistance=acid |strength=average |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} Green Pikmin are the final type of Pikmin encountered in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator, the fourth Pikmin encountered in Pikmin:The After Years, and the third encountered in Pikmin 3:Return to the Pikmin Planet. They are found above ground in the Ancient Wetland in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator and in the Relentless Spring in Pikmin:The After Years. They are the only new Pikmin in the game that have an onion. Once you have Blue Pikmin you can reach their onion's location. These Pikmin have but one ability, but it is very useful. They can resist acidic effects. Acids are different from gasses; instead of appearing as red gas, acids are green liquids. Upon closer examination, these Pikmin have gills similar to those of Blue Pikmin, but they serve to filter acid when submerged in acid. They aren't waterproof at all. Portal-Kombat Pikspore Green Pikmin are encountered later on in Altitude Springs. They retain their acid resistance and are useful for defeating enemies such as Jungle Bulborbs. They have two long antenna-gills instead of mouth-like gills. --Neini8 02:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Pikmin:Redemption Green Pikmin make a cameo appearance as the guards in the Pikmin Temple. They retain the acid resistance, and they can also use Bomb-rocks. That is to mark their transition to becoming Bomb-Rock Pikmin. Pikmin:The Rising Darkness Green Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin found,they are in a small alcove, in The Noxious Swamp. They are still acid-resistant, and can destroy acidic geysers. --BeatOli 19:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Pikmin: Shadow Planet Green pikmin have gills on the sides of their head instead of the front and are resistant to acid. They are the 8th pikmin found and are found in the Poison Swamp. Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Green Pikmin, as in all the other games, are resistant to acid. They are the only Pikmin found in the Shimmering Lake, the 5th area in the game. They first come from the Leafy Candypop Bud; then you find an Onion Seed to grow the Green Pikmin Onion. Pikmin: Adventures of Olimar Green Pikmin have a distinctive long tail, and can tolerate acid, whereas other Pikmin would dissolve upon touching acid. Pikmin: Back in Action Green Pikmin can be thrown very far, and are immune to acid and swampland. One Pikmin A Green Pikmin appears as one of the main characters. He has no name so the player gets to name him. His special ability is shooting out acid. Pikmin SP Green Pikmin in Pikmin SP have the same abilities as the Green Pikmin in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator, but they are found in Dim Jungle in a pool of acidic water behind a Sticky Bulblax, and are also immune to swampland. They are green in appearance, with blue flowers, and they have a mouth and gills just as Blue Pikmin do. They are not immune to regular water, however. They have an onion and can be found underground via Emerald Candypop Buds. They are the size of Blue Pikmin, too. They can be thrown slightly below the height of Yellow Pikmin. Pikmin: Adventurer of Fore In Pikmin: Adventurer of Fore, green pikmin are the 2nd type of pikmin you find. They are fast, like a White Pikmin and are immune to acid. They have blade like arms that make them strong in battle, but also make carrying things difficult so there carrying strength is a mere 1/2. This makes the game a bit tricky, because there is now fractions with the carrying stuff. Pikmin 5 New World In Pikmin 5 New world, The green pikmin have tails that show their leaf/bud/flower like their antenna.They are resistant to acid. Green pikmin are the third species to be discovered in the game. They come from jade candypop buds and green onions. KirbyRider's game |image=GreenPikmin.png |size=73px |caption=It has gills! |resistance=acid |strength=average |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }}A Pikmin well-known for being acid-resistant. It looks like a Blue Pikmin, but with the "gill vertices" facing up, rather than down. Its gill is yellow-green. It can drown to water. Watch out! They come from the Neon Candypop Bud species. Category:Pikmin Family Category:PRPikmin Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Pikmin Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Category:Pikmin: Adventure of Fore